Et la Lune n'y changera rien
by Lylemma
Summary: Voici la plus belle des histoires d'amour, celle de Nymphadora Tonks et de Remus Lupin.
1. Rêve et invitation

Dans une forêt sombre et inquiétante, Nymphadora Tonks se tenait recroquevillée derrière un buisson, haletant et tremblant de tout ses membres.

" Allez enfin, tu es une Auror, arrête de te comporter comme une petite fille trouillarde!", se réprimenda t-elle. "Lumos", et une lumière surgit du bout de sa baguette, illuminant le sombre décors qui l'entourait.

Elle ne faisait aucun geste, fermait les yeux pour mieux entendre les sons. Elle distingait nettement des bruits de pas. "Certainement une sale bête", pense t-elle. Tonks tenta d'avancer, rassemblant tout son courage et ses années d'études en Défense contre les Force du Mal, pour trouver et combattre la chose qui rôdait autour d'elle.

Soudain, un craquement se fit clairement entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une sorte de chien noir énorme, ou plutôt un loup. Ce dernier se contentait de la fixer de ses yeux verts, luisants dans la pénombre. Il s'approchait d'elle, lentement, toujours en la fixant. Il ne grondait pas, ne montrait pas les crocs, mais cela n'empechait pas Tonks d'être pétrifiée sur place. Lorsqu'il fut à environ un mètre d'elle, le loup s'immobilisa. Tout en continuant de la fixer de son regard terrifiant mais étrangement humain, il sembla se redresser. Le spectacle le plus inattendu se produisit alors: le loup était en train de se transformer en homme. Son pelage noir laissait place à une peau claire, son corps prenait peu à peu forme humaine. Le visage de la bête était toujours à mis chemin entre le loup et l'homme quand il se redressa vers elle pour la regarder encore, avec la tendresse la plus triste que Tonks n'ait jamais vu. Au moment où le visage humain allait prendre toute sa forme, Tonks se retrouva dans son appartement, en sueur dans son lit.

" Encore ce satané rêve" pensa t-elle, "Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrête pas de rever d'un loup garou ?" En effet, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Tonks n'avait cessé de faire le même rêve, un loup qui se transformait en homme devant ses yeux, sans jamais parvenir à voir son visage humain.

Un seul regard vers l'horloge la fit sortir brusquement de ses pensées. Elle était en retard pour le travail. En effet, Tonks etait une Auror, autrement dit elle combattait les mangemorts et les forces du mal en général. Son habituelle maladresse avait bien faillit lui coûter son diplôme, mais elle avait réussi tout de même à obtenir le titre prestigieux d'Auror il y a de cela un an.

"Kingsley Shackebolt va me tuer si je suis en retard", pensa t-elle, en se hatant hors du lit vers la salle de bain. Kinglsey Shackebolt était le supérieur de Tonks. Ce dernier avait toujours été aimable avec elle, mais avait une facheuse tendance à être intransigeant sur les règles. Tonks savait que si elle ne se depêchait pas, elle n'échaperait pas à un sermon de sa part.

-----------------------------------------------

Il était 9h01 quand Tonks arriva, haletante, dans son bureau au 2e étage du Ministère de la Magie.

"Ouf, Kingsley n'est pas encore arrivée" se réjouit-elle. Elle s'assit devant son bureau, et son regard croisa le miroir en forme de coeur que lui avait offert sa mère pour ses 17 ans, qu'elle avait accroché sur le mur à coté d'elle. Une jolie jeune fille de 20 ans lui sourit, avec des cheveux rouge foncé, longs et bouclés. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son reflet lui présentait toujours la même jeune fille, cette fois avec des cheveux rose bonbon, courts et ebouriffés. Tonks était en effet quelqu'un de très unique, car elle était métamorphomage, autrement dit, elle pouvait changer son apparence selon ses désirs, sans aucun effort, juste en imaginant l'apparence qu'elle aimerait prendre. C'est un don rare chez les sorciers, et il l'avait aidé à devenir Auror.

"Bien mieux ", pensa t-elle avec satisfaction. Elle baissa ses yeux sur son bureau, et pris la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'elle recevait chaque matin. Elle le feuilleta, et y trouva, comme chaque semaine, un article qui tentait de faire passer Harry Potter pour un fou mythomane imbus de lui même.

"Le pauvre garçon" pensa t-elle avec tristesse et compassion, "comme s'il n'avait pas une vie assez compliquée comme ça, sans que le Ministère n'en rajoute".

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son supérieur, Kinglsey Shackelbolt. "Bonjour Tonks", lui dit-il, souriant, "Je vois que tu lis le journal, rien d'intéressant ?"

"Non", répondit elle en soupirant, "rien que les habituelles bétises à propos de Harry Potter".

"Que veux tu dire par là?", lui demanda Kingsley, soudainement tres intéressé.

"Je veux dire que je crois Harry Potter sur parole. J'ai toujours su que Voldemort reviendrais un jour où l'autre. En plus, Dumbledore lui même crois en son retour, et c'est le plus grand sorcier existant, alors pourquoi douter ? Non vraiment je ne comprends pas l'attitude du Ministère envers eux, c'est très injuste, et cela met plein de personnes en danger", lui répondit elle avec ferveur.

Kinglsey l'observait, il semblait hésiter. Apres l'avoir fixé d'un air inquisiteur pendant quelques secondes, il finit par lui demander: "Voudrais tu déjeuner avec moi ce midi ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler".

C'etait vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait de la part de son supérieur.

"Heu, oui bien sûr", lui répondit elle, quoique hésitante.

"Parfait! On dit 12h alors, je passerais te chercher dans ton bureau. D'ici là, s'il te plaît termine le rapport que je t'ai demandé de faire sur l'activité maléfique à Pré-au-Lard, j'en aurai besoin pour cet apres midi.", dit il en s'en allant.

"Heu d'accord" balbutia Tonks. Ce n'était vraiment pas son habitude d'être timide et réservée, mais l'idée d'aller déjeuner avec son supérieur l'avait completement prise au dépourvue.

--------------------------------------------

Tonks termina son rapport à 11h55.

"Je suis une Auror, et voila ce que je fais de mes journées: écrire des rapports", pensa t-elle avec amertume. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginé du métier d'Aurore, elle aurait tant aimé être sur le terrain, combattre les forces du mal comme elle avait appris à le faire. Elle se doutait bien qu'en tant que nouvelle recrue au Ministère de la Magie, elle devait commencer au plus bas de l'échelle, aussi écrivait-elle sérieusement ses rapports, sans jamais broncher.

Ce travail lui avait enlevé de la tête son rendez vous avec Kingsley. Lorsqu'elle s'en souvint, elle se surpris à se demander si ce n'était pas une sorte de rendez vous galant. Elle croisa fort les doigts pour que ce ne fut pas le cas, il n'était vraiment pas son type.

Elle fut encore une fois tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Kinglsey Shackelbolt.

"Tu es prête?", lui demanda t-il.

"Oui, allons-y", répondit elle, génée mais décidée à ne pas lui montrer.

Kingsley amena Tonks dans un petit restaurant italien, non loin du Ministère. Il commanda une pizza, tandis qu'elle se contenta de prendre une salade. Son stress l'empechait de manger quelque chose de trop copieux.

Un fois servit, Kingsley lui dit: "Il y à une raison pour laquelle je t'ai invitée Tonks", commença t-il, l'air anxieux. L'estomac de Tonks se noua encore plus, elle croisa fort ses doigts sous la table. "Non pas une déclaration, pitié!" pensa t-elle avec ferveur, tout en gardant un sourire poli.

"Cela risque de te paraître étrange, mais ce que je m'apprête à te réveler est du plus sérieux. Aussi doit-tu me jurer que tu ne révèlera rien à personne, quoique tu en penses."

Tout cela parraissait bien formel pour une simple déclaration amoureuse. Tonks sentit monter en elle une angoisse différente, une inquiétude renforcée par l'air sérieux et grave de son supérieur.

"Promis, tu as ma parole, je ne révèlerais rien", répondit t-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son inconfort.

"Voila", se lança t-il, "Je fais partie d'une organisation secrète nomée l'Ordre du Phénix, qui à pour but de traquer Qui-tu-sais et ses suiveurs. A sa tête se tient Dumbledore, les Weasley en font également partie, ainsi que Alastor Maugrey, mais aussi Sirius Black, pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns."

Tonks attendit quelques instants avant de répondre. Quand son cerveau eut assimilé tout ce qui venait de lui être révélé, une chose la fit réagir.

"Pardon ? Tu as bien dis Sirius Black? Sirius Black le meurtrier ? Comment peut-il faire partie de ton organisation secrète s'il est lui même un mangemort, et qui plus est recherché par nous les Aurores, pour meurtres et évasion!"

"Je sais", lui répondit-il d'une voix calme pour tenter de la rassurer,"C'est dur à comprendre, mais Sirius est innocent. Tout te sera expliqué en temps voulu. Ce que je dois savoir maintenant, c'est si tu es d'accord pour nous rejoindre."

Sans réfléchir, Tonks s'empressa de lui demander: "Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me choisis-tu ?"

"Et bien, tu m'a prouvé tout à l'heure ta loyauté envers Dumbledore. Crois moi, les gens convaincu du retour de Voldemort et de l'honnêteté de Harry Potter sont très rares en ce moment. De plus, tu es une Aurore et qui plus est une métamorphomage. Tu peux me croire, ton entrée dans l'ordre, si toutefois tu l'accepte, sera très utile et appréciée."

Tonks n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginée son supérieur faire partie d'une organisation illégale, lui qui était si à cheval sur les règles. Ou peut-être était-ce une image qu'il se donnait au Ministère...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Tonks finit par répondre, plus déterminée que jamais:

"Bien sûr que je veux vous joindre. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis Aurore, pour combattre les forces du mal. Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant de ta proposition?", demanda t-elle, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

"Plus ou moins", répondit Kingsley, "Je lui avais déjà parlé de toi comme une membre potentielle. Tu m'a toujours paru plus réceptive et ouverte que mes autres collègues. Il a approuvé et je devais attendre le bon moment pour te dévoiler notre secret. Tu imagines bien que je devais être certain de tes convictions avant de te révéler quoi que ce soit. Evidement, en cas de refus de ta part, j'aurais toujours pu essayer de changer ta mémoire, mais je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'en tant qu'Aurore, tu es munie contre ce genre d'attaque." Il s'arreta un moment, puis continua: "Tu dois savoir que l'entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix signifie de grandes responsabilités. Tout d'abord, tu ne dois évidement ne rien révéler à quiconque son existance. Tu devras accomplir des missions pour l'Ordre, de l'espionnage en grande partie. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos, je veux que tu le saches."

Mais plus Tonks l'écoutais, plus elle sentais monter en elle une excitation particulière, comme celle qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où elle avait choisi de devenir Aurore. Il ne faisait aucun doute, elle devait accepter la proposition de Kingsley.

Plus déterminée que jamais, elle lui dit: "Je comprend bien, et je serais ravie et honorée d'être des votre. Je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour me rendre utile".

Cette dernière phrase rassura Kingsley, qui avait appréhendé la réaction de la jeune femme.

"Très bien alors. La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre se tiendra jeudi prochain à 13h, à cette adresse." Il lui tendit un morceau de papier. Tonks, étonnée, le prit. Lorsqu'il lu l'incompréhension sur son visage, il s'empressa de lui dire: "Tu te doutes bien que l'endroit est gardé secret. Seul Dumbledore peut révéler l'emplacement de notre quartier général. C'est lui qui a écrit l'adresse."

Tonks baissa les yeux sur le morceau de papier qu'elle déplia et lu.

"Le quartier général se trouve au 12, Grimauld Place, à Londres." Heureusement que l'adresse était facile à retenir, car le papier se désagrégea une seconde plus tard.

"Sur ce, je te laisse Tonks", lui dit Kingsley, souriant et satisfait, "J'ai rendez-vous avec Fudge, je ne veux pas être en retard. A jeudi alors."

"Oui à jeudi !", répondit Tonks, completement perdue mais excitée à la fois.

Elle retourna seule à son bureau, ne cessant de penser à ce qui venait juste de lui arriver. Elle avait tellement hate d'être à jeudi, pour rencontrer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très honorée que Dumbledore lui-même, qu'elle avait admirée depuis qu'elle l'avait connu en tant que directeur de Poudlard, ait approuvé son entrée parmis eux.

Déboussolée, elle était malgrè tout soulagée de s'être trompé sur les intentions de son supérieur.


	2. Rencontres

_Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur mes tout premiers lecteurs : Tonkie, Spidi, Lisou52 et L'Eclat de la Lune! J'espere vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire et qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'ai hate de savoir ce que vous en pensez!_

---

Jeudi était jour de congé pour Tonks. Elle se leva vers 10h, afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer pour ce qui l'attendait.

Après un bon bain chaud, elle s'habilla. Elle choisit de porter son t-shirt fétiche, celui des Bizarr'sister, et un jean ordinaire. Coté coiffure, elle opta pour des cheveux bleu foncé, parsemés de mèches vert émeraude. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'habiller chic pour qui que ce soit, elle n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui.

"Il devront m'accepter comme je suis", pensa t-elle, déterminée.

Mais sa détermination n'allait pas sans fléchir. Evidement, elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce que lui avait révélé par Kingsley. Jamais elle ne regretta d'avoir accepté de se joindre à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être malgrès tout très inquiète. Une chose en particulier l'avais tourmenté. Son cousin. Elle ne comprennait toujours pas comment Sirius Black, recherché pour meurtres et évasion, pouvait faire partie de cette organisation secrète. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, et ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois dans sa vie. Il avait été toujours très gentil avec elle, et paraissait apprecier sa mère, Androméda. Il était à vrai dire le seul de la famille Black à penser de même, car Androméda Black, en se mariant avec le moldu Ted Tonks, fut en quelque sorte bannie de sa famille.

Il était 12h55 quand Tonks apparut devant le 12, Grimmauld Place. C'est avec une énorme boule dans le ventre qu'elle franchit les marches de l'entrée et sonna. Deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit des pas en direction de la porte. Ce fut Molly Weasley qui lui ouvrit.

"Tonks, ce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir! Entre, vite!", lui dit Molly avec un grand sourire. Tonks avait déja croisé Molly Weasley une ou deux fois, car elle avait été très amie avec son fils Charlie à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient malheureusement perdu de vue depuis ce temps là.

En entrant, un sinistre décor l'attendait. La maison n'était vraiment pas accueillante. Tout était sombre et sale, et les têtes décapitées d'elfes de maisons, accrochées le long du mur de l'escalier, n'aidaient pas. Elle fut tirée de son observation par une voix grave derrière elle.

"Bonjour Nymphadora, bienvenue dans mon humble demeure". Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son cousin. Sirius lui sourait, et peut être Tonks se trompait-elle, mais il semblait ému de la voir. Après un long silence, elle finit par lui répondre, timidement: "Bonjour Sirius", puis involontairement sèchement, "Appelle moi Tonks s'il te plait, personne ne m'apelle Nymphadora".

"Ce que tu as changé", s'empressa t-il de lui dire, "Tu n'es plus la petite cousine que j'ai connu, laisse moi te dire que tu es devenue une belle jeune femme". Il lui sourit, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les cheveux de Tonks. "Et je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton fameux pouvoir. Laisse moi te dire que cette couleur te va à ravir". Sirius ne cessait de la regarder avec un grand sourire, il semblait tellement heureux de la voir.

Après un autre moment de silence, elle finit par lui dire, faute de mieux: "Tu as changé aussi". Et c'était vrai. Elle avait le souvenir de lui comme un beau jeune garçon, elle avait devant elle un homme vieilli, blessé et fatigué. "Voila ce que 12 années à Azkaban doivent faire à un homme", pensa t-elle tristement.

Tonks se rendit compte que Molly s'était éclipsé, elle était donc seule avec Sirius dans le sinistre hall d'entrée.

"Viens, je t'amène dans le salon la réunion va bientôt commencer", lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Tonks ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand la main de Sirius toucha la sienne. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il avait effrayé sa cousine par ce geste anodin, et parut extrêmement blessé. En voyant son visage se fermer, Tonks eut un élan de pitié envers son cousin. Même si elle ne savait pas tout de son histoire, elle comprit que cela devait déjà être très dur pour lui d'être considéré comme un meutrier par tout le monde, sans qu'il ait à subir en plus le rejet de la seule famille qui lui restait. Oubliant ses préjugés envers lui, elle lui prit la main et la serra très fort. Elle voulait par ce geste, non seulement s'excuser, mais aussi lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait là pour lui, et qu'elle apprendrait à lui faire confiance.

Sirius parut comprendre car son visage s'illumina.

"Allons-y" lui dit-elle, souriante.

Ils traversèrent une cuisine, aussi sombre que le reste de la maison, pour enfin arriver dans le salon. Il y avait environ une dizaine de personnes présentes. Tout le monde parraissait tellement préoccupé par leurs discussions qu'ils ne parurent pas remarquer sa présence tout de suite. Cela laissa le temps à Tonks d'observer ses nouveaux "collègues". Elle vit tout d'abord Molly et Arthur Weasley, en grande conversation avec leur fils Bill. Puis Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall, mais aussi Alastor Maugrey, dont l'oeil magique, à la grande horreur de Tonks, l'observait. Il discutait avec Kingsley Shackelbolt. Tonks fut très surprise, et déçue, de voir que son ancien professeur, Severus Rogue, était présent aussi. Elle l'avait haï tout le long de sa scolarité à Poudlard, et ne pensait pas avoir à le revoir un jour.

Plus loin, dans un fauteuil près du feu, elle vit un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il devait avoir la trentaine. Il parraissait absorbé par un livre qu'il lisait. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Kingsley, qui s'approcha vers elle, souriant: "Je suis content que tu sois venue Tonks. Je t'avoue que je me suis demandé si tu allais changer d'avis".

"Je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler" lui répondit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils furent interrompu par Dumbledore qui demanda à débuter la réunion. Tout le monde s'assit autour de la grande table du salon. Tonks se retrouva entre Sirius et Kingsley. En face d'elle se tenait l'inconnu qu'elle avait vu lire près du feu. Il avait des yeux vert émeraude, et un visage extrêmement doux. Même s'il parraissait encore relativement jeune, ses traits étaient tirés et vieillis, comme s'il avait longuement souffert. Elle fut horriblement génée quand son regard croisa le sien, et tourna vite la tête. Après un long discours, Dumbledore finit par dire: "Et je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à Melle Nymphadora Tonks, qui sera désormais des notres". Tout le monde la regarda et lui sourit, à part Rogue bien entendu. Tonks hocha la tête et sourit. Son regard croisa encore celui de l'inconnu, mais cette fois ce fut lui qui tourna la tête.

Tout le monde se leva. L'inconnu s'en allait reprendre sa place devant la cheminée quand Sirius l'appella:

"Hé Remus, viens voir un peu".

"Oui Sirius", répondit Rémus en s'approchant d'eux.

"Je voudrais te présenter ma cousine, Nymphadora Tonks" lui répondit Sirius en faisait un geste vers Tonks.

"S'il vous plait oubliez que Sirius vous ait jamais révélé mon prénom. Appeller moi Tonks, juste Tonks", dit-elle à Remus, en lui tendant la main. Elle n'avait jamais autant haï sa mère pour le stupide prénom qu'elle lui avait choisit.

Rémus parut amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme, et lui répondit, en lui serrant la main:

"Hé bien, "Juste Tonks", je trouve que Nymphadora est un très joli prénom". Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et lui souriait. Tonks sentait son ventre se tourner dans tout les sens. Elle n'étais jamais timide, et ne l'avait jamais été, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être génée devant cet homme. Remus parut se rendre compte l'effet que son regard avait sur la jeune femme, car il détourna le regard, et parut lui aussi embarassé. Il s'empressa de lui demander:

"Alors, qu'as tu pensé de la réunion ? Es tu toujours des notres ?"

"Oui plus que jamais", lui répondit-elle, enthousiaste, "J'ai hate de pouvoir aider du mieux que je peux". Elle s'arreta et lui sourit. Il la fixait de ses yeux vert émeraude. Il avait un visage si tendre. Tonks était sur que, une fois qu'elle aurait surmonté sa gêne, elle s'entenderai bien avec cet homme.

"En tout cas je te souhaite la bienvenue parmis nous, Tonks", lui dit il, toujours en la fixant et en lui souriant. Même si Tonks était sûr de ne pas le connaître, son regard avait quelque chose de familier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir pourquoi.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excusez", cette fois il s'adressait à Sirius et à Tonks, "je vais aller me reposer un peu". C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air exténué.

"Etes vous malade?" lui demanda aussitôt Tonks. Elle se surprit elle même de sa rapidité.

"Oui en quelque sorte", lui répondit Rémus, "mais rien de bien méchant". A ce moment là, il fixa Sirius, comme pour lui interdire de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Bon rétablissement alors", lui dit Tonks. Elle ne comprennait pas pourquoi elle était si inquiète pour cet homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Peut-être était ce la triste tendresse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de prendre soin de lui.

"Merci beaucoup Tonks. A bientôt", lui dit il en lui adressant un dernier sourire. Tonks le regarda s'en aller. Bizarement, elle aurait aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius et lui dit: "Je pense que je vais y aller aussi, je suis épuisée et c'est mon seul jour de repos".

"Oh, d'accord". Il avait l'air déçu. " Je te racompagne jusqu'a la porte ?"

"Oui bien sur", lui répondit Tonks.

Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, Sirius dit: " Cela m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir Tonks".

"Moi aussi, vraiment", lui dit elle sincèrement.Elle hesita, puis lui dit:"J'aimerai beaucoup entendre ta vrai histoire, tu sais, celle ou tu es innocent. Je n'aime pas rester avec cette impression que mon cousin est un meurtrier". Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le lui dire, et la franchise était le meilleur ingrédient pour débuter celle nouvelle relation avec son cousin.

"Tu sauras tout, je te le promet", lui répondit-il. A cet instant, il la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, Tonks le serra fort contre elle malgrè tout. Elle se jura alors d'être toujours là pour cet homme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait alors l'impression qu'elle l'avait toujours su innocent.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Tonks repensa beaucoup à la journée qui venait de passer. Elle fut alors surprise que le visage de Remus revienne continuellement dans ses pensées...


End file.
